Arrepentimiento
by maestro jedi
Summary: sex, drogas, dos almas solitarias, vidas destrosadas y tal vez en el fondo una leccion para la humanidad entren y lean si son tan amables dejen comentarios por favor


Arrepentimiento

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un leve instante, pero inmediatamente, las bajaron hacia donde se localizaban, las botellas de licor todas y cada una de ellas alineadas como si un ancestral ejercito se tratara, junto a un par de jeringas que entre cruzadas parecían el estandarte del ejército de alucinaciones que estaban por venir

De pronto una voz ronca y sin ningún brillo, rompió el espectral silencio -¿seguro que podrás aguantarme el paso?-exclamo un chico de cabello rubio, mientras veía como su amigo lucia un aspecto sumamente deplorable, no era ni si quiera la sombra de lo que una vez había sido, su rostro y su cuerpo mostraban un sinnúmero de huellas que delataban toda una vida llena de excesos

La única respuesta por parte de su amigo fue empinarse el vaso que estaba enfrente y tomar de golpe todo su contenido sin si quiera respirar, el chico rubio solo pudo imitar la acción de su amigo, ya no había nada que decir después de eso

El tiempo pasaba y las botellas terminaban en el piso hechas un millón de cristales rotos regados en el piso, así pasaron todo ese tiempo tomando y respirando, tomar para olvidar la funesta existencia que tenían, y respirando por que era solo una simple necesidad

Por un lado el chico de pelo negro, tomaba como cosaco en licencia, vaso tras vaso, botella tras botella, no acaba de pasar el trago, cuando otro ya estaba en su boca, hace apenas unos años quien se viera imaginado que termina de esa forma con un futuro tan patético teniendo ante si uno mas brillante asta ase tan poco tiempo

Flash back

Parecía que Stan Marsh, lo tenia todo en su vida, una linda familia un hermosa novia un mejor amigo incondicional incluso un maravilloso perro, y su futuro parecía amarrado por la beca universitaria de fútbol que la universidad cambridge le había otorgado, pero como dice el viejo refrán, Cuando el diablo no tiene que hacer, con el rabo mata moscas.

Y para el joven marsh su caída comenzó, en una fiesta ase algún tiempo, uno de sus compañeros le ofreció una pequeña y simple pastilla que parecía mas una menta, pero que según el le ayudaría a evitar los cansancios después del entrenamiento de todos los días, por un instante pareció rechazar la idea, siempre había pensado que drogarse era para gente completamente estupida, pero que daño podría hacerle una simple y mugrosa pastilla que mas parecía un tic tac que nada, sin detenerse a pensarlo mejor tomo la decisión mas importante de su vida en la dirección equivocada, de un trago se la paso, era amarga, así que tomo un buen trago de cerveza, después de eso no pudo recordar nada mas solo algunas imágenes y sonidos, al día siguiente pensó que todo estaría bien pero por que tenia esa necesidad de volver a probar esa cochinada, lucho con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía ofrecer pero la necesidad era mas grande

No supo como pero termino en un callejón del geto comprándole a un tipo llamado guam una dosis de esa pastilla, que rápidamente trago sin tomar ni si quiera algo para pasársela, su cuerpo se sentía otra vez vivo, era como un milagro, ese mismo día había tenido la mejor sección de sexo con su novia que jamás había tenido en su vida, pero el circulo estaba completo no podría escapar tan fácil de las garras del demonio de las drogas

Lentamente fue cayendo mas y mas profundo en el hoyo, pronto su dinero se había esfumado, y cometió cada vez mas locuras, robar y sustraer se convirtieron en parte de su rutina, pero descubrió que su cuerpo atlético le daba una ventaja en ciertos artes del chantaje, pronto se convirtió en una especie de zar en el vecindario los chicos pequeños sabían que había dos opciones o le pagaban por protección o les rompía todo lo que se llamaba cara, y nunca nadie sabría que fue el, quienes les creería después de todo siempre parecía que fueron accidentes

Lentamente se fue rodeando de malas amistades que lo llevaron a el limite de lo que era civilizado, participo en orgías de sexo y drogas, pero ay fue cuando lastimo a dos de las personas mas importantes para el

La primera fue la chica que amaba desde que tenía 10 años, Wendy Testaburger para el la mejor chica de todos los tiempos, pero ni eso la salvo de que stan le hiriera el corazón un sin fin de veces, incluso llegándola a golpear cuando estaba en uno de sus viajes aquellos, ella siempre permaneció junto a el cuidándolo, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando la incito sin desfachatez a drogarse con el, para después tener sexo desenfrenado y sin protección en un automóvil destartalado que estaba a un lado de la casa del chico, con lagrimas en los ojos y el corazón destrozado salio corriendo a su casa dejando a un stan completamente delirante caminar solo

- perra- grito al ver a su novia correr de su lado – ay mejores putas a donde boy lárgate ni quien te necesite a ti hija de puta apretada, aprende a mover mejor el culo – seguía gritando mientras encendía su auto y salía hacia uno de sus usuales fumaderos, al fin al cabo quizás ninfa o star estarían ay dispuesta a entregarse por un toque a las mas bajas pasiones de la carne

Poco después se entero que la chica había aceptado una beca de la academia de artes en una de las más prestigiadas academias de arte de Praga y había partido hacia Europa del este, para rehacer su vida, por un tiempo anduvo cabizbajo pero la droga no lo dejo si quiera meditarlo bien, cuando ya había conseguido un sin numero de chicas fáciles que por un poco de dinero o droga lo complacían las veces que el necesitara sacar su presión sexual, con o sin protección

La segunda estupidez fue algo que se podría catalogar como una violación sodomaica, kyle siempre estuvo ay para el desde que tenia memoria, incluso cuando estaba drogado el trataba por todos los medios que sus padres no se enteraran, nunca le presto dinero para su vicio pero siempre se preocupo por su salud insistiéndole que dejara ese camino, llorando a su lado implorándole haciendo lo posible para que saliera de ese mal camino, pero de que sirve hablarle a un sordo necio que no ase mas lo que el cree que es lo correcto

Pero igual que con wendy, el también lo alego de su lado, no recordaba muy bien el suceso, por que estaba completamente drogado y por que su cerebro había bloqueado gran parte de sus recuerdos por que eran sumamente dolorosos,

Todo había pasado a un lado de el lago park, había sido idea de kyle ir ay los dos para tener una especie de retiro espiritual, según el para tratar de salvar a su amigo, sin saber que el era el que caería en las entrañas del mismísimo infierno, parecía que cometería su logro stan llevaba dos días sin droga en sus sistema según el chico pelirrojo lo que no sabia ere que su amigo se drogaba mientras el dormía,

-¿kyle, quieres un trago de mi cantimplora?- pregunto el chico sin muchos ánimos, a lo cual su amigo respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la cantimplora de su amigo y le daba un gran trago de pronto su cara mostró una señal de asco y escupió lo que había tomado de la citada cosa

-stan que demonios es esto- expreso el chico mientras seguía escupiendo y tiraba el contenido, mientras su amigo se ponía de pie a su lado con un poco de dificultad eso le dio una pista a kyle con razón stan se había cansado tan rápido de la caminata, estaba asta las chanclas de alcohol, de pronto sintió como su amigo lo abrazaba bruscamente de la cintura, sin ningún descaro lo tiro al piso sin mucha delicadeza, poniéndose en cima de el

-¿pero que chingados estas haciendo stan?- exclamo el chico, cuando siento a su amigo frotándose contra el – no te preocupes te gustara – exclamo, con una sonrisa de lujuria en sus labios y un brillo diabólico en sus ojos, después de eso no recordaba mas, su mente se negaba a recordar solo sonidos como de alguien llorando, maldiciendo y blasfemando, ese día cuando logro recuperar la conciencia, se encontró desnudo sobre su mejor amigo

Su cuerpo le dolía su pene estaba completamente hinchado y rojo, fue cuando sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver la posición en la que estaba, mientras su amigo solo seguía gimiendo en silencio con su cuerpo lleno de arañazos y cosas así, sin si quiera dignarse a ayudar a su "mejor amigo" prosiguió a vestirse lo mas rápido que pudo, de pronto sintió una mano sujetándolo fuertemente

-¿stan por que?- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico con una voz casi apagada, mientras la mano del chico se hacia con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a la pierna de su mejor amigo, buscando una respuesta que respondiera su gran duda, pero lo único que recibió fue un movimiento brusco que hizo que soltara a su amigo, que en lugar de ayudarlo se inclino ante el y lo tomo de su cabello acercando su oído a su cara – si le dices, alguien lo que paso aquí, juro que esa linda lengua tuya será cortada de un tajo- expreso el chico, para después dejar caer de nuevo a su amigo, poco después se marchaba no sin antes darle una patada en su costado y escupirle en cima de su maltrecho cuerpo, profiriendo un sin fin de insultos antisemitas, mientras que su amigo de pelirrojo yacía inmóvil buscando una seguridad que en esos instantes nada ni nadie podía ofrecerle jamás

Desde ese día no volvió a ver a kyle, o a su pueblo natal jamás, por temor a lo que había hecho decidió alegarse lo mas posible de ay, tenia miedo de terminar en algún centro de reclusión juvenil o peor a un en una penitenciaria dado lo grabe de su caso, al final un año después de eso se encontró por asares del destino con un viejo conocido que jamás en su vida pensaba volver a ver

Estaba trabajando en una empacadora de carne, esta bien no era un gran trabajo y la paga era igual que la que ganaban un indocumentado, pero al menos le daba para comer y comprar algunos toques y seguir viviendo en una vieja covacha abandonada afuera de la ciudad, ese día estaba limpiando los ganchos para carne cuando su supervisor lo llamo - oye Marsh, ven aquí quiero presentarte a un nuevo integrante del equipo – el joven camino renuente por que diablos siempre tenia que ser el encargado de enseñar a los novatos, que simplemente bill el 6 dedos no lo podía hacer – boy para aya – expreso cuando llego noto algo en el nuevo elemento, una parka naranja que cubría toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, no podía ser el o si – bueno Stan el es Kenny McCormick, desde ahora el trabaja contigo en sustitución de bill el 6 dedos o debo decir el 5 uñas – dijo el supervisor antes de retirase cuando pude ver que estábamos solos , tome a mi amigo y lo empuje contra la pared – que chingados ases aquí – pregunto no le importaba ya nada, había logrado escapar asta entonces de la ley y no pensaba perder mi libertad por el idiota de kenny – trabajando como tu invesil – dijo el chico rubio al mismo tiempo de darle un buen golpe a el chico pelinegro que lo alego ambos chicos se quedaron mirando uno a el otro asta que el rubio hablo – así que aquí terminaste, el gran Stan Marsh, el orgulloso mariscal de campo, novio de la sensual Wendy Testaburger, y el futuro de ese pinché pueblo montañés que veía en ti una fortuna en proceso- expreso el chico con una sonrisa a medio relucir gracias a su parka, mientras empezaba a examinar detenidamente los ganchos para carne

- ¿Que te traer a Chicago? – pregunto stan, mientras parecía, tratar de calmarse un poco, el chico rubio pareció esbozar una pequeña sonrisa algo falsa- el tren – expreso mientras su amigo se sujetaba el puente de la nariz – no idiota si, no cual es la razón para que estés tu aquí- expreso el chico su amigo solo sonrió había sacado de quicio a su amigo como cuando eran niños – pues en new york ya no podía estar, tenia demasiados problemas con las proxenetas, así que decidí mudarme antes de que muriera definitivamente – su amigo lo miro incrédulo, - ¿morir definitivamente? – pregunto a lo que amigo respondió mirándolo fijamente – después hablamos de eso ay viene el supervisor será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar

Después de eso el tiempo pasó volando al menos para el chico de pelinegro cuando sonó el silbato de salida, los dos chicos salieron caminando- y bien donde estas viviendo – pregunto stan – bueno pues en un auto viejo como a dos kilómetros de aquí, la ropa la conseguí en una quermés de ayuda a el indigente en michigan- expreso el chico – quieres quedarte conmigo – pregunto su amigo, esta bien no había visto a el desgraciado en 1 años completos pero al fin y al cabo era el único amigo sincero, que le quedaba en su patética vida – estoy de acuerdo - expreso el chico, mientras empezaba a caminar, poco a poco los dos fueron redescubriendo esa antigua amistad oculta en lo mas profundo de sus seres y almas

Tener a kenny a su lado, llenaba en cierta manera, el dolor de stan a la soledad, después de todo descubrió para su agrado que el chico todavía tenia dentro esa fiera sexual que había conocido ase tiempo, ni si quiera habían terminado de entrar a su covacha, cuando ya los dos estaban en el piso en medio de un mar de carisias y gemidos de placer, después de eso los dos chicos, permanecieron en el piso acostados sobre una simple y piojosa manta

- creo que ya te pague el hospedaje por dos días – expreso el chico rubio, ante la mirada de desconcierto de su amigo - ¿creísteis que lo hacia por amor?- pregunto el rubio levantándose levemente de su incomoda posición, para después treparse en su amigo que lo veía con cara de incredulidad – pues fíjate que tal vez en un tiempo atrás pudimos llegar a ser mas que amigos, pero vasta de charlas estupidas – grito empinándose una botella de vodka sin chistar, para inmediatamente besar a su amigo que se dejo llevar compartiendo con el incluso un poco de licor que le quedaba a el rubio en su boca, después de eso todo fue dejado a la pasión

Fin del flash back

Así que esos recuerdos seguían pasando ante si, mientras veía a su compañero tomar con la misma devoción que el, una y otra vez se maldecía en su interior por a ver alegado a su mejor amigo, lo ultimo que llego a saber de el es que la familia Broflovski había emigrado hacia Israel un mes después de que el se largara de ese pueblo, todo indicaba que kyle había permanecido callado por lo que pudo averiguar de kenny, pero no pudo saber nada mas de su pasado antes de su estadía en new york y unas cuantas semanas en Boston, pero si kenny no quería hablar de su pasado a el le importaba un pinché apido

Por otro lado el chico de parka amarilla parecía tomar menos que su amigo pero en mas amplio catalogo de bebidas y mezclas si stan tomaba solo cerveza y quizás una que otra botella de vodka, el rubio tomaba desde cerveza asta tequila pasando por sake y ginebra vodka y un poco de whisky, mezclando sin medida esas bebidas, poco pero con mas grado de alcohol en sus venas, no importaba cuanto tomata ¿por que seguía viendo el momento mas doloroso en su mente?

Morir una y otra vez era algo sencillo, a un que de un momento a otro ya no podría revivir definitivamente, que volver a vivir esa experiencia, unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla quizás las primeras de dolor en mucho tiempo

Flash back

La desaparición de stan lo había dejado algo contrariado, para poco después enterarse que kyle también se marchaba al igual que wendy un mes antes al extranjero en un plazo menor de un año, era extraño ninguno de los dos chicos parecía tener planes para emigrar pronto de ay, y bueno stan no tenía a donde ir, sin su beca, pero bueno no era su vida no eran sus problemas

Por ahora tenía sus propios problemas, el último año de preparatoria era el más complicado de todos, y sin sus mejores amigos era casi insufrible, ¿por que solo le quedaba el gordo? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, cartman era el ser mas desagradable de toda la existencia misma del universo, pero era lo único que le quedaba o pudiera considerar como amigo, asta que ese chico entro a su vida

Leopold Stotch, era el chico que casi toda su vida estudiantil paso molestando pero no por su justo si no para seguir la línea preestablecida por cartman y los demás, pero una vez que kyle y stan salieron de su vida, al fin logro expresarse como realmente era un chico sociable divertido y con un gran carisma, pero por que se sentía tan atraído por butters, ¿Por qué? se pregunta ¿Por qué? Estaba enamorándose lentamente de ese chico, el amaba a las mujeres después de todo había perdido su virginidad el primer día de secundaria con la líder de las porristas si eso no demostraba su hombría no sabia que lo demostraba

Lentamente empezó, el difícil juego de enamorar a Leopoldo al principio parecía ser un juego de niños para alguien con su experiencia, pero resulto ser mas difícil de lo que el esperaba, parecía dar un paso para lograrlo y retroceder dos, era algo desesperante, pero algo lo mantenía decidido de conquistar a ese chico de ojos azul grisáceos, asta que por fin lo logro en un día lluvioso logro besar esos labios pequeños y carnosos un simple beso pero el mejor que le habían dado en toda su patética existencia

Después de eso a un que la relación con el chico, daban paso agigantados comparado con los meses anteriores lograr que se acostara con el fue mas complicado pero al fin logro ser el primer hombre en poseer a butters y desde ese día el se convirtió en una especie de droga para el, no le importaba nada mas que estar disfrutando de las pasiones carnales con su chico ya fuera a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, sus limites morales eran demasiado elásticos a veces para el disfrute del chico, que lentamente se sintió mas como un objeto sexual que como un objeto de amor sentimental

Lentamente a un que butters ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón varias chicas y chicos desfilaron por su cama, la pasión, el desenfreno, y el sexo salvaje parecían a verse vuelto algo tan necesario para el como lo era respirar o comer, butters parecía perdona todo lo que hacia o no enterarse o fingir no enterarse después de todo kenny estaba con el, el era objeto de toda su atención cuando estaban juntos que mas quería el chico de ojos azul gris

Pero todo santo tiene su límite, ese día parecía normal para el joven Stotch su amado lo había citado en su casa a las doce del día, para según kenny pasar una tarde maravillosa a su lado, solo deseaba por todos los medios que kenny no solo pensara en hacerlo cuando el llegara, el necesitaba otra forma de reafirmar lo que tenia con el chico de parka naranja, después de todo no era una perra que solo anduviera deseosa de ser cogida cada dos horas o si, respiro hondamente cuando llego a la casa algo destartalada y descuidada de su amado, no era un palacio pero en ella dormía el objeto de todas sus paciones, toco levemente pero nadie salio a contestar, volvió a tocar un poco mas fuerte pero con ese acto la puerta se abrió por si sola realizando un pequeño rechinido por la falta de aceitamiento, camino la luz entraba a través de unas roídas cortinas, todo parecía estar en su lugar habitual pero gusto cuando iba a llamar a su amado para comunicarle que había llegado noto algo en el piso, una falda con diseño escoses demasiado grande para la hermana de kenny, junto a ella un par de pantalones, un poco mas aya una blusa y algo retirada una camisa, sus manos apretaron la prenda femenina con rabia, sus ojos parecían encenderse como las llamas del mismísimo infierno, camino decididamente a un que a cada paso que daba a la habitación de su amado mas lo acercaba a ruidos de placer y gemidos de locura, tomo la perilla lentamente sabia que todos sus movimientos desde ese momento afectarían para siempre su relación con kenny

La perilla giro violentamente dejando entrar a un chico enojado a la habitación que estaba llena de un aire pesado por tanto esfuerzo físico realizado en su interior, sus ojos querían llorar ante la visión que se presentaba ante ellos, dos chicos rubios entrelazados sobre la cama sin desenfreno entregándose como animales a la lujuria sin un freno aparente, fue en ese momento que su novio se dio cuenta de su presencia, alegándose rápidamente de la chica que puso una cara de enojo

- ¿butters que ases tu aquí? – pregunto el chico que no traía puesto mas que un calcetín- lo olvidaste tu me citaste aquí – expreso el chico tratando por todos los medios ocultar su dolor dando la media vuelta, pero antes que pudiera salir de la habitación una mano tomo la suya impidiéndole la salida

- te juro que a ti es el único a quien amo – expreso el chico a su novio esperando que el reaccionara como siempre lanzándose a sus brazos y perdonando cualquier falta realizada por el, esta vez sin embargo obtuvo una reacción diferente el chico sin mas le propino una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla derecha - me amas dices, lo único para lo que me quieres es para calentar tu cama cuando no puedes conseguir alguien mas – expreso el chico con voz seca, mientras le propinaba otra cachetada emparejándole la cara, la chica en esos momentos ya estaba a el lado de su amado – amor quien es ese mozalbete acaso es el putito del que me hablabas ase algunas horas el culito apretado- expreso la chica mientras se sujetaba de el brazo de kenny, los ojos de butters se llenaron de rabia y sin mas sin decir si quiera agua va salio de ay corriendo, no quería cometer una idiotez, por otro lado kenny no sabia que hacer salir tras el reconstruir su relación o quedarse ay y terminar lo que había empezado, claro esta que la chica le dio una mano ante su decisión

- kenny te deseo – expreso al mismo tiempo que sin más se había recostado en la cama mostrando sin ninguna desfachatez su feminidad ante el rubio, que no tardo ni un instante en reaccionar, butters podría irse a la chingada después de todo fácilmente podía conseguir a otro que ocupara su lugar sin ningún problema, y sin mas se lanzo sobre su compañera – o kelly eres la mejor- gritaba al mismo tiempo que la chica rubia se afianzaba a el como una anaconda para llegar juntos a el orgasmo

Ese día su corazón quedo lastimado, a un que el no lo aceptara, poco después kelly partía a new york y el tras ella después de todo los dos parecían compartir tantos justos y características que seria tonto pensar que había alguien mas además que butters había ido a estudiar la universidad de Boston

Los 8 meses que vivo al lado de kelly en new york, fueron los más desenfrenados de su vida, sexo y drogas al por mayor, debía admitirlo kelly ya no era la mojigatos que había conocido de niño, ahora era una chica desinhibida y sexualmente sugerente que no le importaba tener sexo donde quisiera y con quien quisiera, a un que el chico rubio era algo así como el compañero de la chica eso no impidió que desfilara por la cama de un sinnúmero de chicas y chicos de las mas diferentes nacionalidades y posiciones económicas, pero lentamente kelly se canso de ese tipo de vida, esta bien le gustaba el sexo, pero ella creía en lo mas profundo de su ser que kenny y ella bueno terminarían juntos para establecerse y formar una familia, pero lo ultimo que parecía querer el rubio era establecerse, para el la vida era perfecta sexo, dinero y drogas, era lo suyo después de todo revivía cada semana era algo que no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, así que cuando la chica le dijo que ya se había cansado de el, el simplemente abrió la puerta del departamento y la hecho a la calle sin mas, esa fue la ultima vez que volvió a ver a kelly de frente, poco después conoció a un sujeto de apellido ivanovichis, el cual le ofreció ser su representante en el mundo de los gigoloes, el chico estaba fascinado podría ganar veinte mil dólares en una noche y solo por complacer a un anciano viejo que le gustaba a costarse con menores, y bueno su vida no estaba en riesgo así que acepto los primeros 2 meses fueron de locura, pronto se convirtió en el mas representativo de el negocio del placer, pero después ocurrió el desastre, la policía pronto realizo redadas masivas para detener el trafico de personas para trabajos sexuales, además de las ligas de pederastas cientos de sexo servidores y sexo servidoras fueron arrestado sin razón alguna en una especie de purga, el por suerte logro escapar por ayuda de un amante en la policía pero ese hecho lo hizo sospechoso de ser el topo infiltrado en la red pornográfica de la gran manzana, pero las grandes proxenetas de new york juraron que si volvía a poner un pie en la gran manzana lo matarían asta que jamás volviera a revivir

Después de eso anduvo bajando algunos días por el este de los estados unidos, asta que recordó que su ex novio vivía en Boston, su cara sonrió levemente, tal vez leopold ya se viera olvidado de el incidente o estaría mínimo dispuesto a perdonarlo, así que pago un viaje a Boston, no fue difícil encontrar al chico en cuestión pagando con un poco de sexo la información y además gano algo de dinero también por el servicio prestado

El día elegido por el para volver a ver a su ex fue planeado perfectamente, sobrio durante 3 días y revivido apenas ase algunas horas, en su cara no había ni si quiera la mancha de alguna de la adicciones pasadas, una ropa limpia algo tipo sport, como un gato al asecho se acerco a la residencia estudiantil de su ex, con paso como de lince subió las escaleras, lo único que le incomodaba era por que su corazón parecía volver tratar de revivir tan añorado amorío, pero su cerebro se impuso, butters solo era una escala y nada mas como llego se iría como un golondrina, pero si en ese tiempo el chico estaba dispuesto a tener algún encuentro sexual por el no estaba nada mal

Toco decididamente la puerta, una voz reconocible respondió que en un minuto abría, estaba algo nervioso, nunca en su vida había reencontrado a un ex de esa forma, pero bueno tenia que juntar todo el valor de su interior, cuando el chico abrió la puerta los dos se quedaron viendo por un instante, asta que el rubio de pelo mas claro hablo – que chingados haces aquí – expreso butters, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el, al chico de la parka naranja parecía luchar por tratar de comprender por que su actitud, pero lo único que logro cuadrar fue tomarlo de las manos y halarlo hacia el para plantarle un profundo beso en sus labios, sentir esos labios lo hacia sentir tan bien, pero el contacto no duro mucho dado que el chico de ojos azul gris lo empujo de su lado para después plantarle una cachetada en su cara – eres un desgraciado, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida me oyes, ahora soy feliz al lado de alguien mas, el me ama y me respeta y sobre todo – expreso el chico en medio de un pequeño sollozo – para el soy mas que un culo apretado para su satisfacción personal – kenny solo podía verlo a los ojos, desde cuando leopold tenia tanta determinación a la hora de hablar, parecía a ver madurado durante el tiempo que estuvieron legos el uno del otro, pero no pudo continuar con su observación por que en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió detrás de butters, dando paso a un chico un año mayor que ellos, pelo castaño y ojos de color café caoba, que se quedo mirando a kenny con una expresión de escudriñamiento – sucede algo amor – expreso al mismo momento que abrasaba a butters por la cintura – no cariño- expreso el chico ante la situación de su amado, tenerlo en ese instante a su lado era tan reconfortante, mientras que para el chico de ojos azul zafiro la situación se volvió incomoda rápidamente – este amable vendedor venia a ofrecernos un tiempo compartido en colorado, rechace la oferta – expreso el chico con una sonrisa falseada, a lo que su amado no puso ninguna objeción después de todo el no era dado a ninguna clase de engaño por que sospechar que se tratara de algo mas – bueno regresare a dentro y seguiré preparando la comida – expreso el chico al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su amado que se sonrojaba profundamente, cuando el otro chico hubo entrado los dos se miraron por un instante – vez ahora soy feliz, ¿crees que por un simple y mugroso beso dejaría todo para seguirte?, acaso que creíste que te seguirá esperando como un idiota – hablaba con cierto tono de enojo mientras que el chico ojos azul zafiro lo miraba contraído – el me ama, y yo lo amo y además – expreso como si tratara de tatuarlo en la mente de su ex – el estuvo a mi lado cuando tu no, basura infeliz – grito, para poco después escupir a su ex y sin mas dar por terminada la conversación, y entrar a su departamento, sin si quiera darle tiempo de objetar a kenny, el cual paso algún tiempo afuera de la vivienda tratando de reorganizar sus pensamientos, se sentía herido abandonado, como el ultimo ser en esa tierra maldita y herética, lentamente camino legos de ese lugar infame para el

– Si así es como lo quieres Stotch – expreso el chico delante de una cerveza fría en un viejo y carcomido bar – que así sea, are que tu vida sea un infierno, por que sabes una cosa – dijo como si lo tuviera enfrente – nadie traiciona a kenny McCormick, y sale ileso – para después proseguir tomando su bebida, viajo al norte el oeste y el este estaba vetados para el y el sur era la ultima opción dado que tenia conocidos del otro lado de la frontera pero prefería vivir en México como ultima opción a un que había oído que Vallarta era un buen lugar para el retiro, una vez en michigan se reencontró con un es asociado en un parque

- entonces asemos el trato – expreso el chico rubio a el de piel cobriza, el cual por un instante lo miro – no se carnal sin plata de por medio, suena demasiado arriesgado, no creo que mi gente lo haga- expreso el latino – pues consigue vagabundos, solo quiero que le den la mejor golpiza de sus vidas a esos tipos y todo lo que este en departamento y puedan cargar será su yo a cambio – dijo el chico levantándose de la banca – estas seguro que no abra problemas – expreso su oyente con cierta incertidumbre, a lo que el chico sonrió, por dios desde cuando José se había vuelto tan cobarde – mira tengo un plan tu me haces este favor y yo te ago uno, boy para el norte quieres que lleve algo, los ojos de el latino brillaron – esta bien nosotros nos encargamos de esos batos si tu llevas un cargamento asta Chicago, será mas fácil para ti pasar la aduana estatal – el chico sonrió, era tan típico la vieja ley de te rasco la espalda si rascas la mía – hecho – expreso al mismo momento que estrechaba la mano de su amigo

Después de eso la semana paso volando, gracias a dios el cartel del golfo se apiado de el, y lo dejo quedarse en el garaje donde estaba la camioneta que conducía, había hecho eso tantas veces que ya asta se sabia la rutina, sin preguntas sin respuestas y si un policía se ponía testarudo dispárale en medio de los ojos, estaba bebiendo en un pequeño bar sabia que no se subiría en la camioneta asta que el trato viera sido hecho,

- en otra noticia, dos estudiantes fueron atacados violentamente en su departamento de el campus universitario, los agresores no fueron identificados, el ataque parece tener dos posibles explicaciones o una muestra de homofonía, o un asalto con violencia, los nombres de los alumnos golpeado no están a la disposición y la universidad condena el ataque enérgicamente, al parecer los atacantes eran especialistas dado que no se encontraron huellas dactilares o de zapatos en el crimen y la policía no tiene pistas, a salud de ambos chicos es delicada, en noticias de economía la bolsa de Tokio callo un 4 - su cara mostró una sonrisa maliciosa – jaque mate – expreso mientras caminaba así el garaje y se subía sin mas a la camioneta y emprendía su viaje – suerte bato y que la virgen te acompañe – expresaban un par de chicos con cara de salvadoreños, el viaje fue rápido, no había problemas llego a su destino entrego el arma y el cargamento, sin mas le dieron mil dólares, si viera sido por contrato viera sido mas, pero que importa ese dinero le sirvió para seguir asta Chicago, y bueno al final encontró a la persona que nunca mas pensó volver a ver

Fin del flash back

Ambos chicos se volvieron a mirar uno al otro, sin más el chico de cabello negro se levanto y de un fuerte manotazo aventó a un lado la estorbosa mesa con su contenido, las botellas cayeron estrepitosamente rompiéndose en miles de miles de fragmentos, y tomo a su compañero que en ese mismo instante se empinaba un vaso sin chistar arrogando el recipiente legos de la boca de su amigo, para instantes después tomarla entre sus labios en un beso desgarrador y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, el chico de rubio cabello se dejo llevar ante ese ataque a su intimidad, después de todo había pasado algún tiempo desde la primera vez que stan lo "violara" a la fuerza, no sabia por que pero sentía que el era el único chico en el mundo que podía llenar el vació en su interior, la ropa fue desgarrada de ambos cuerpos con una sorprendente brutalidad sexual, y sin mas el chico de negra cabellera lo penetro como un potro en brama, gritos, blasfemias y obscenidades, llenaron el recinto, sangre, sudor y lagrimas, contagiaron el ambiente, ambos chicos tomaban el cuerpo de su amante como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hicieran, en un desenfrenado acto de entrega total

- ¿seguro, que quieres hacerlo? – Pregunto el chico, a su compañero – hazlo de una maldita vez – expreso el rubio a lo que su compañero tomo una de las dos jeringas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, y lentamente le quito la funda protectora, lamió delicadamente la punta filosa sin ensartársela para suavemente apoyarla en el pecho de su amante, el cual igualmente abría logrado asir a segunda jeringa, y apoyarla sin mas en el abdomen de su compañero, sus miradas se cruzaron levemente, buscando alguna signo de debilidad, pero tan solo se toparon con una mirada de auto compasión mutua, al fin podrían acabar con ese dolor que les invadía desde lo mas profundo de sus almas

- uno, dos, tres – contaron los dos al mismo instante que clavaban las jeringas en su compañero vaciando su contendió, su cuerpo se paralizo inmediatamente, el veneno de la viuda negra diluido en alcohol había hecho su efecto sus músculos se tensaron rápidamente su respiración era agitada, múltiples orgasmos inundaron la habitación al perder su mente el control de sus emociones, los dos se abrazaron por el ultimo instinto que corrió antes de que sus ojos dejaran de ver completamente, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero por alguna razón parecían encender mas el dolor que apagarlo

- Dios ten piedad de nosotros – fue lo que pudieron balbucear antes que su corazón estallara, dejando la habitación en un silencio así espectral, dos cuerpos entrelazados en medio de un charco de sangre y desechos corpóreos, y dos seres viéndolos con ojos del mas aya

- OH, tu venido del cielo ¿ por que me los quitas- expreso un ser con cabeza de caballo cuerpo de humano y pies de gallo, alzando un dedo delante de una aparición mas celestial un ser luminosa ataviado de una fina toga y con cabellos dorados como el sol y un rostro que representaba la gracia del altísimo – calla, tu insignificante, ser quien eres tu para interferir con el designio del altísimo – interpuso la figura luminosa, ante el enojo evidente de el ser de las tinieblas – no te llevaras lo que es nuestro, ellos dos son pecadores asta lo mas hondo de su alma – reclamo, ante el otro ser que con un simple varita lo alego de el – no, retaras los designios de el creador, ahora apartaos de una vez, impío ser – sin mas el ser se elevo por los cielos llevando entre sus brazos las almas de esos dos desdichados seres que por un instante estuvieron a punto de perder la gracia del cielo

Los primeros serán los últimos y los últimos los primeros – expreso Jesús en su primera venida, refiriéndose que los pecadores arrepentidos entrarían al cielo antes que los seguidores estrictos de los dogmas religiosos por que como el dijo, el vino al mundo a salvar nuestras almas de las llamas del infierno

Arrepentíos de nuestros pecados y así encontraran la vida eterna

**Fin**


End file.
